


Слово на букву Л

by LaCalaveraCatrina, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [9]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Human, season 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Слово на букву Л

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

В убежище Фрэнка Деверо с прошлого раза стало как будто ещё больше непонятных решёток, всевозможных экранов и радаров, показывавших бог весть что. Да и гора консервных банок в углу тоже подросла. 

— Можете переписывать завещание на меня, мальчики, — заявил Фрэнк, поправив очки на переносице. — Я нашёл вам левиафанов.

Голос у него был, как у гордого фермера, который сообщает семейству, что купил всем на Рождество отличные подарки за сущие копейки. 

Сэм и Дин наклонились к экрану ноутбука одновременно, столкнувшись плечами. Сэм привычным движением отвел за ухо прядь волос. 

— Портленд, штат Орегон, — представил Фрэнк. При этих словах братья переглянулись, но Фрэнк ничего не заметил. 

— Количество странных происшествий зашкаливает. Каждое в отдельности тянет на ваш случай, а уж все вместе… 

— Что за происшествия? — поторопил Дин. 

— Преподаватель музыки был съеден крысами в собственной машине. 

— Нападение животных. Это бывает. 

— Нет, мой ягнёночек, это были бесчеловечные эксперименты левиафанов. А в ноябре женщина скончалась в общественном транспорте от анафилактического шока.

— Новые наркотики. Не наш случай. 

— Интересно, кому понадобилось распространять модные новые наркотики в этом забытом богом углу? Если только у тебя не три пары челюстей, и твоё имя не начинается на «Л»? — Фрэнк перелистал свою подборку. — В апреле зарегистрированы нападения на крупный рогатый скот. На месте преступления обнаружено голубое свечение неизвестной природы. 

— Нет, Фрэнк, — подал голос Сэм, — я уверен, у этого случая тоже есть какое-то разумное объяснение.

Фрэнк откинулся на спинку погнутого железного стула и взглянул на Винчестеров поверх очков. 

— Я могу ошибаться, мальчики, — сказал он самым сладким своим голосом, — но сейчас мне буквально на долю секунды показалось, что вы стараетесь найти предлог туда не ехать. Или вы знаете о городе Портленде, штат Орегон, что-то, чего не знаю я?

Дин усмехнулся, будто вспомнил о чем-то хорошем. 

— Долго объяснять, — сказал он. — У них, конечно, свои причуды… но есть там один детектив, у которого весь местный зоопарк ходит по струнке. 

— «Зоопарк», Дин? — укоризненно нахмурился Сэм. — Везены не животные.

— Да-да, принцесса, и среди нечисти встречаются вегетарианцы, я помню, — отмахнулся Дин. Сэм бросил в него скомканной газетой, Дин отбил не глядя. 

— Ягнятки мои, — взревел Фрэнк, — избавьте меня от ваших шалостей. Допускаю, что ваш таинственный детектив хорош, как архангел Михаил в лучшие времена, но сейчас ему явно нужна помощь.

Он развернул к ним экран ноутбука, на котором была полоса новостей «Портленд Трибьюн» с заголовком: «Компанией «Ричард Роман Энтерпрайзес» выкуплено ещё одно частное предприятие города».

— Вот это аргумент, — посерьезнел Дин. — Едем, Сэмми.


End file.
